Awaken, yet Dead
by silentblackblood
Summary: First oneshot. The Shikon jewel has arranged Kagome's marriage. She has settled in, but now Sesshoumaru doesn't want her. No flames please!


Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the characters, but I do own the plot.

AN: Right, first of all I would like to say this is my first attempt of one-shots so don't yell or curse me if it doesn't turn out great. Rin and Shippo are not as energetic in the real story. Also, I didn't check over it after I finished, so tell me if there are any mistakes. The first part will be a bit vague because I don't want to make this one-shot into a chapter story. So, let's start!

Awaken, yet Dead

Kagome had no idea how it happened, it had all been the cursed jewel's choice. In a way, it had twisted her life in the worst way possible. It wasn't fair. Inuyasha had a revived Kikyo, Naraku was purified, and Sango and Miroku were married and had plenty of children. Her Lord did not allow Shippo to follow her, so he had to stay behind. Now, Shippo was the Lord of the Eastern lands.

In a way, the Shikon jewel had arranged her marriage. The well had suddenly stopped working and she had turned into an inuyoukai against her own will. All that happened because of Midoriko's battle with the combined youkai. It had been Midoriko's thoughts and choice that made her like this. She had wished for the whole Japan to be at peace, in order to do that there can only be one ruler stronger than anyone else. Therefore, she had put the burden on Kagome, to create the ruler of Japan.

But the worst part was who Midoriko had chosen. It could have been anyone. Kouga, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, or even Onigumo, but she had chosen Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands.

Kagome became frustrated at first because she had to leave Shippo, but Sesshoumaru reminded her that she could have Rin to take care of. In the end, she even bore Sesshoumaru a son, a pure inuyoukai of great power. They had named him Inutaisho. After that, Kagome grew to love Sesshoumaru. She thought that he had returned those feelings, for he treated her equally and never harmed her. But after Inutaisho became 2 years old (20 humans years old in this story), tragedy stripped Kagome of any happiness she thought she had.

"Kagome, I have something of great importance I need to talk to you about." Sesshoumaru stepped into his private gardens, where he was sure his mate would be.

Like he predicted, she was there sowing the seeds and checking on the other flowers which had already blossomed.

"Yes, milord." Kagome turned around to face him with a happy smile, her youkai fangs glittering under the bright morning sunlight.

She walked towards him gracefully like she had been taught years ago.

Sesshoumaru led her to the meeting rooms, the one that they always used to talk. Kagome sat down in the Lady's chair and waited for Sesshoumaru to speak. During her years with him, she had learned how to see through his emotionless mask. She saw that he was nervous, and Kagome wondered why, for the great Taiyoukai of the West was never afraid of anything.

"Kagome…I have decided to take a mate."

Kagome tensed in horror and turned to face him. "Aren't we already mates?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head; he knew that this was not going to be pretty. "It was arranged by the jewel to create the next heir of the Western lands, and then later on rule Japan. I never loved you, and you never loved me. Inutaisho has grown up and does not have to have you by his side all the time. I have found a woman that I truly want to be with, her name is Aiko. I wish to break the bond, and then we will go separate ways."

Kagome did not trust her voice to be steady as she spoke. "What…about Inutaisho?"

He nearly seemed to be surprised by her question, it was quite obvious already. "He shall stay here and be the next ruler."

She never wished for this, the jewel created all this.

"Inutaisho will devote his time wholly into training, like I once did. I assure you that in time he will forget you, though at first he probably would cry." He continued.

The pain was unbearable, why did the jewel always have to be so cruel? In the end, every person had been Midoriko's pawn, manipulated by her to make her selfish wish to come true.

"Nobody would dare hurt you after you leave, my scent will always linger on you, but we would no longer be mates."

No, she would not cry. Kagome would not dishonor him by doing so; she would follow the rules that had been clearly set down when she first arrived. He does not want a weak mate who displayed her emotions too easily.

"Very well." Kagome said, trying her best to act normal.

Sesshoumaru lifted a single clawed finger and placed it on Kagome's collarbone where his mark was. He chanted a simple ancient spell; the mark vanished without a trace.

"You can leave tomorrow afternoon, a carriage will be waiting at the palace entrance. I do not care where you go, as long as you don't stay here."

How can _he _be so cruel? She thought that he at least loved her, even only the slightest bit. So he wanted her gone. Fine, she will leave, but not as _he_ planned.

That night, Kagome didn't sleep in the master's bedroom chambers. Sesshoumaru had gone to check the borders and wouldn't be back until morning. She knew exactly how his route went and where he would never bother checking. Everything would work out as planned.

Kagome packed a few simple kimonos; she wasn't the Western lady anymore. She went to the dojo and took one of the normal soldier's swords; she wasn't the Western lady anymore. She went to one of normal guest rooms; she wasn't the Western lady anymore.

After making sure that she had some food packed up as well, Kagome went to the prince's room. At least he is still prince, Kagome thought bitterly. Not for long though, she didn't want his child to undergo the same harsh training Sesshoumaru had in his youth and become a cold-blooded warrior like him. She wanted him to live a carefree life, like a normal average youkai would.

Inutaisho did not sleep that night, either. After he saw his parents leave the meeting room, he had already noticed something had gone wrong. Not only that, they had not said a single word to each other yet and his mother seemed less happy than usual. He was young, without knowledge. But his young youkai senses were enough to detect the difference between cheerful and depressed.

When his mother came in that night, he promised himself to find an answer. Inutaisho was surprised when his mother took some of his clothes that he used when he went for a walk which would hide his true identity. Why would his mother want that? She moved quietly like a ghost, her expression blank. Kagome gave small tug to Inutaisho's sleeve.

"Come, Inutaisho. No more life of luxury, we are leaving."

"Why, mother?" his innocent voice cut through her.

His voice was so much like his, yet so full of innocence and emotion unlike his cold and deep voice. It hurt her so much to know that his voice to grow up to be like his father's one day, even more like his if she allowed him to stay.

"Your father…he has chosen another woman. Unless you want that woman to be your mother, leave with me." Kagome visibly started shaking.

"Okay," Inutaisho was still young; he did not understand the true world and pain. He thought he would someday return, thought this was some kind of joke and fieldtrip. "Let me pack some of the snacks that are my favorite."

Kagome gave a small smile to her young son, the perfect younger image of his father. The only trait that he had taken from his mother was the stubbornness and caring personality. Sesshoumaru had often complained and scolded Inutaisho about it. Sesshoumaru, the name itself felt like daggers to her heart.

"Lady Kagome." A young voice spoke.

"Rin, you needn't call me that anymore. I am at a lower station than you now, for I am no longer the Western lady, but you are still a princess." Kagome turned around to look at the girl who had became 26, no longer naïve and childish.

Rin had changed a lot. Her hair had grown longer and her eyes no longer held the childish light. It had left her with a pair of brown eyes full of wisdom and love. She had grown taller, and along with it came youkai and humans who asked for her hand, in which all Sesshoumaru slaughtered.

She shook her head. "No, you are still Lady Kagome to me. You were forced to leave your own son to come here, yet you did not hate me for taking the place of your son and treated me like your own daughter. Sesshoumaru-sama's choice is his, but your place in my mind and heart has not changed, not the least bit."

Tears formed again. No, she refused to let the tears fall.

"It's okay to cry Lady Kagome, isn't that what you told me? You have carried the burden for more than 20 years now; it is such a long time for humans, yet short for youkai. It is time you rest, time that you allowed your emotions some freedom." Rin gently rubbed her mother-like-figure's back soothingly.

At Rin's words, Kagome let out a strangled cry and wept. She continued weeping for 15 minutes, until she finally calmed down a little so that the cries became sniffles.

Rin pitied this woman. The jewel still hung around her neck; it had made her its protector and made her carry the entire burden. She had been forced to become a creature that she had never wanted to be. Rin understood, Kagome had wanted to be like her. Return to her own world 500 years in the future, live a normal life as a human, grow up, get married, have children, and die. But instead she had been forced into an unwanted marriage against her own will, again because of the jewel. Now her husband abandoned her, and the jewel seemingly did not care. It had its wish granted, a powerful heir has been born, and it did not care for its consequences.

"Rin, will you force me to stay?" please let me go, I don't want to stay in this painful place.

Kagome sighed in relief at Rin's answer. "No, I will not."

Curious, she asked, "Why not? Sesshoumaru will surely punish you."

"Better me than Inutaisho. I don't want to see a second Sesshoumaru-sama. Cold and emotionless, if I hadn't saved him, he would have continued on like he was. He had not wished to become like his father, but he had unknowingly followed his father's footsteps even if his second mate is not a human."

Inutaisho chose this moment to bounce right in. "Mama, we can leave now. I am fully prepared."

"Farewell Kagome, go to a place where you will be protected and loved." Rin spoke softly.

Kagome smiled back at Rin, the only person that she could share her feelings with. They had been each other's support, and now it was time they learned to move on independently.

Just as she stepped outside the palace door, he spotted Sesshoumaru returning. No, his border was a lot larger that he would usually take 3 days to go through all of it. Why did he come back so early this time? Her questions were answered agonizingly, for another female inuyoukai followed close behind her. The inuyoukai was breath-taking, perhaps not as beautiful as Kagome, but none the less eye-catching.

She had a gentle smile on her face, but when she spotted Kagome, Kagome knew this was no ordinary inuyoukai. Aiko latched herself onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder, in which he returned. Then, she leaned up to kiss him, also in which she returned. Aiko gave Kagome a sly smile of victory, and then sneered.

Kagome gasped, so Sesshoumaru had planned for her to leave the next day because he wanted to flaunt this girl in her face? Kagome had already noticed something he had not. She decided not to tell him, for it would only serve to fuel his anger at her, thinking that she was jealous of Aiko. That was Sesshoumaru's flaw, despite himself saying he had none. Sesshoumaru was too much of a stubborn man.

It resulted in blinding him of Aiko's true identity. Her real name is Momoko, and she was the daughter of the Northern lord, Sesshoumaru's enemy. She had changed her name and markings to act like a normal youkai, one that purposely changed her scent. There was no way to tell she was another youkai, unless you were a miko, which Kagome was. If there was one thing in the world which nobody could change, it was a person's aura. Youkai can only feel the shape of an aura, but a miko could see the color and actually see the shape of it.

Kagome was filled with fury. Livid of Midoriko forcing this onto her, mad at Sesshoumaru for forcing her to leave Shippo behind, furious at Inutaisho for being born, but she was angry at herself the most. Why had she fallen in love with Sesshoumaru? She had known from the very beginning this was a mere fantasy, that Sesshoumaru could never love her. Despite that, sometime in the 20 years she had managed to convince her Sesshoumaru loved her.

She bit her lips, not trusting herself not to cry again. She couldn't, she wanted to stay strong and leave without leaving anything behind, not even her love. Kagome was determined to cut any relationship she had with this palace, this land, this land's ruler.

"Mama, who is that ugly lady with father?" to Inutaisho, any woman beside his mother and caretaker was not worthy.

"That is the woman your father has chosen as your new mother. Come, we must leave now." her voice was barely a whisper, and even she couldn't quite hear herself.

Kagome swept up Inutaisho without making a sound. She put up a soundproof and scent barrier, just to be sure that not even the guards knew she was leaving. Sesshoumaru would care less that she left, but he would surely murder her if he found out she was taking Inutaisho with her.

* * *

Shippo raised his head and sniffed, something in the wind was wrong. Sesshoumaru had no mate now. Wasn't his mother his mate? But the wind never lied; Sesshoumaru was now free of any bond, free from his mother, free to take another mate. He frowned; this was not supposed to happen.

His eyes widened in happiness and confusion when he scented Kagome and Inutaisho coming closer and closer to his lands. Shippo hopped off his throne and left a message for his general to watch out for invaders. He was excited and confused; Sesshoumaru never let Kagome come here alone. Unless…no, that was impossible. Or was it?

When Shippo got to the border of his lands, he was appalled. What happened to his beautiful mother? The one that had always greeted him with laughter and a smile?

Kagome wore a normal peasant's kimono, same with Inutaisho. Her expression was blank. Even when she tried in vain to smile, it did not reach her eyes. Her eyes were dead, her body slimmer than fish. She had not eaten in days; Inutaisho was the only one that still seemed healthy. Inutaisho seemed tired, Kagome seemed as if she was about to collapse.

Shippo rushed forward, teary-eyed. "What happened to you, Mama? What did that monster do to you?"

"Nothing, it was my fault. My fault for thinking he even loved me." Kagome whispered harshly with uneven breathing.

Shippo opened the side of her collar, the mating mark was gone. He checked Inutaisho's forehead, hidden by his bangs. The crescent moon, the symbol marking him as the Western prince had started to fade. Kagome had erased the mark herself; she had used her miko powers to force out the blood of Sesshoumaru, leaving only her blood and scent on Inutaisho. No scent of Sesshoumaru lingered in neither of their bloods. Now, it would seem that Inutaisho had just appeared out of thin air. Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs to let all know that the Eastern lord was in wrath.

"You both need some rest, especially you, mother." Shippo stated.

He led Inutaisho by his hand and carried his mother back to the palace. Shippo ordered some servants to take Kagome to the best guestroom and then took Inutaisho to the gardens. Some parts of it were illusion, used to confuse intruders if they happened to enter here.

"Inutaisho, what happened?" Shippo looked at the youngster straight into his eyes, so much like his own 20 years ago. They were brothers in a way.

"I don't know, brother Shippo. Mama came out of the meeting room this morning with sadness. She didn't say a word and was depressed. After that, she talked to sister Rin about something and then she left with me. I saw a hideous lady with Lord Sesshoumaru and then Mama took me away." Inutaisho tilted his head, waiting for Shippo to say something.

Shippo was beyond shocked; he had thought that Sesshoumaru had more honor than that. "Inutaisho, why aren't you calling Sesshoumaru your father anymore?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has been a bad boy. He has forced Mama and me off his lands because of the ugly woman. Lady Rin said that Mama should go to a place where she would be cared and loved." Inutaisho lowered his head and started swinging his legs against the bench.

"Do not tell Mama that we talked about this okay, Inutaisho? I don't want Mama to worry about it anymore."

Shippo handed young Inutaisho a piece of chocolate as a reward and Inutaisho happily agreed, staring at the chocolate bar avidly.

Sesshoumaru haunted her even in her dreams; Kagome woke up screaming and tears falling like rain. She couldn't believe it.

"Why? I already left! Why do you have to come and haunt me?" She howled for all the people who could hear know that she was in pain.

Shippo sighed happily; this was not a happy ending. It should not have turned out like this. After hearing Inutaisho, he was possible that Sesshoumaru had decided to take another woman as his mate. He couldn't see why Sesshoumaru could abandon a beauty like his mother. All youkai would die to mate her, even he would have if he was older and wasn't her son. She was beautiful inside-out. Perhaps it was because Sesshoumaru had taken his mother for granted and had forgotten her importance to him. Perhaps, it was time the Western lord learned a lesson.

1 (youkai) year, 2 years, 3 years, 6 years have finally passed. Kagome had not changed much, but she had certainly tried to starve herself despite Shippo's desperate pleas. Inutaisho had become 8 now, and Shippo entering adulthood. It was time that she left and let Inutaisho have proper training with Shippo.

"Shippo, come here." Kagome spoke weakly.

Shippo stepped over to his mother; she still hadn't gotten over Sesshoumaru. Whenever his name was mentioned, she would shudder. When balls were held at his palace and Sesshoumaru came, she was always at Inuyasha's village. Sango and Miroku had long passed, leaving behind 2 sons and 3 daughters. Kikyo had also died, leaving Inuyasha with 3 hanyou sons and 1 daughter.

Flashback

When Inuyasha had heard about Kagome's situation and Sesshoumaru's betrayal, he would have gone to the Western palace and slaughtered the bitch that dared hurt Kagome. That bastard, Inuyasha had thought. Couldn't he see that every youkai yearned for Kagome? Couldn't he see that Kagome was the best mate anyone could have? Loyal, strong, and would only obey her mate. Inuyasha was stopped by Kagome though, with a single sentence.

"No, Inuyasha. As long as he is happy." Kagome had said.

"But that son of a bitch had…"

"Don't use such vulgar language, Inuyasha. As long as he is happy."

Then she had left and only returned when there was a ball at Shippo's palace. Sesshoumaru had been angry when he found out Kagome had taken Inutaisho with her. He had came before and demanded Shippo to return his son to him.

Shippo had smirked. "I do not sense anything that belongs to you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Nor do I sense any son that is yours."

Sesshoumaru had lifted his head and sniffed. Indeed, there was only the scent of Kagome in the palace. Could it be that Inutaisho had left alone? It was highly possible, for Inutaisho was stubborn like his mother and would do anything to get what he desired.

"Lord Shippo, show me to Kagome. I wish to speak to her." Sesshoumaru growled.

"No, my mother does not wish to see you and you shall refrain from tearing through my castle to search for her." Shippo had snottily raised his head and spoke to Sesshoumaru.

Shippo had seen Aiko. Being the master of illusion, he could easily see through the mask that Aiko had put on. Aiko was also a kitsune, but she was bitch that Shippo had always hated. He had tried to tell Sesshoumaru about it, only to have him holler at him and leave his lands with a slam of the door.

Shippo had Aiko's expression, one of pure evil and disgusting triumph. He glared back at her. When Sesshoumaru turned around to her, her expression instantly turned to a soft and gentle expression.

He had felt disgusted at the scene and would have vomited at it if not to retain his composure. At that moment, he wished that he had only of those items from the future Kagome called a camera. Shippo wanted to take a picture of that bitch and stick it right in front of that bastard's face.

'He can fuckin' go to hell for all I care.' Shippo had thought and vigorously whipped around to return to the ball.

Inutaisho's blood only contained Kagome's now, so it had naturally contrasted with Kagome's scent, therefore Sesshoumaru's nose had been unable to tell the two scents apart.

End of Flashback

"Shippo, I think it is time that I leave."

"What, Kagome? What do you mean you're going to leave? You are perfectly fine right over here!"

Kagome slowly shook her head. "No, I am tired. Tired of hiding from Sesshoumaru all the time, tired of trying to stay strong. Just let me leave, I will find a place where nobody can find me."

"You don't mean that place do you?" Shippo questioned.

"Yes, I want to go to the gardens of illusion I have created which only royalty, I, and Inutaisho can enter. Inutaisho doesn't need me anymore and he needs to focus on training. He has already endured too much, and is much more mature than kids the same age. Let me rest, Shippo." Kagome begged.

"Mama…is leaving?" a young voice said uncertainly.

"Inutaisho, come in." Kagome's eyes softened.

"Is Mama leaving?" he nearly cried.

Shippo looked at Kagome, wondering if she would answer truthfully. For the first time in her life, Kagome lied. She covered up her scent with miko powers and lied.

"No, I will come back. I promise you Inutaisho. Mama will return to this place in a few days. Don't worry about Mama, focus on your training."

Despite Kagome's comforting words, Inutaisho still cried. His mother had never left him before. Kagome patted him on the back and whispered more comforting words to him. Shippo stood at the side, easily reading the emotions swirling in Kagome's glassy blue eyes. Sadness, apologies, and anger danced within each others embrace. Perhaps she was anger at herself for being so cowardly to turn away.

Kagome gently rubbed Inutaisho's head. "Before I leave, I wish for Inutaisho to promise me one thing."

"I will do anything Mama wants!" Inutaisho puffed up his chest, so much like Shippo when he had been young.

Kagome smiled proudly at him. "Good. I want you to promise to never become royalty, never return to your father. Royalty causes nothing but pain. Too much power can blind them, just like your father. Live a normal youkai's life and you will find happiness."

Inutaisho enthusiastically nodded his head. "I will wait for Mama to return."

Shippo looked at both of them sadly, all this happened because of the jewel. The pain for Kagome had been unbearable; she only ate when her body desperately needed it.

Kagome turned away, taking nothing with her. Shippo went to stand by Inutaisho's side, knowing full well his brother would cry of grief. He himself would surely weep.

They never knew that was last they ever saw of Kagome. The way that her hair swayed when she disappeared into the forest, her glassy blue eyes, and her gentle smile. That was all anyone could remember about her.

20 youkai years passed and Inutaisho became one of the greatest warriors. His powers already surpassed Inuyasha, and Shippo was sure he would surpass Sesshoumaru's powers in a few hundreds of years.

Kagome never returned like promised. She had left, and Shippo had no intention of informing Inutaisho where she went. Shippo himself had only been to that place before, and to prevent anyone else from finding out, he never went to visit it again after Kagome left. He was forced to tell one person though, and that one person was Sesshoumaru. He came storming through his lands on a stormy day.

* * *

Through the years, Sesshoumaru never found Inutaisho again. He had decided to take Aiko's child as heir, but the child grew up to be a weakling. It had been a curse the jewel had left, letting no other child other than the ones born by Kagome rule the Western lands.

Often times, Sesshoumaru would go to the Eastern palace and demand for Kagome's presence, he knew she knew where Inutaisho was. Aiko was a wonderful mate. She did her tasks and duty, though sometimes she complained. Sesshoumaru practically worshipped her and followed her around like a sick little puppy.

He was the only one who thought Aiko wonderful; all his servants were against it. Whenever Sesshoumaru was not around, Aiko treated the servants worse than rubbish. They often thought about their Lady Kagome, praying to the gods that she would someday return. After 28 youkai years, their wish was granted.

That night had been horrendous, a nightmare. Lord Sesshoumaru had gone to battle against the Northern lord. Everyone had been doing their own things. Lady Aiko was nowhere to be seen and everything had been peaceful. That was, until soldiers from another land had invaded.

It was horrible, all the servants and aid had been slaughtered. The only one that had survived had been Jaken. When Lord Sesshoumaru had returned, the whole palace had been decorated with crimson blood. Jaken had come out with wobbly feet, cautiously explaining what had happened. Especially the part where Aiko had suddenly changed and became Momoko, daughter of the Northern lord.

Everything clicked into place then, why he had suddenly been able to come across another demoness around the places where only common youkai lingered. The plan had been to drive Kagome away. Kagome had always been the one carefully planning the battles, he only acted like a role in a play that she had perfectly plan. With the help of her miko powers, Kagome had been able to invade other youkai's mind, therefore be able to make a counterattack with each one they used.

Momoko changed into Aiko, then lured him and made him abandon Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked to the prince's bedroom, the child he had with Aiko was dead. She never loved him, only Kagome did. Kagome had never stopped caring for him, even after he pushed her away.

With Kagome gone and Sesshoumaru trusting Momoko so much, it was too simple to attack the Western lands. The Northern lord had taken everything worth of selling. His own army he had taken with him to battlefield had perished. They had only been successful previously because of Kagome's help and her helping to boost the soldier's confidence. Sesshoumaru had battle skills, but the Northern lord had already anticipated what he would do.

Sesshoumaru was now truly alone, with nobody to care for him. He thought himself foolish and idiotic. He must be a disgrace to the Western lands. All the work of his ancestors had been destroyed, all because he had betrayed Kagome. The Western lands had dropped from the top to the lowest lands in the country, all because he had turned to a woman of unknown nationality.

He loathed himself for not listening to young Shippo. Shippo, that's right. Sesshoumaru could ask Shippo to help.

With that thought in mind, Sesshoumaru went to the Eastern lands. He was stopped by two guards.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are not welcomed here unless you have talked to our Lord beforehand. We are respecting you for your power; all of us know that you are no longer Lord." The stronger soldier said.

"I have something of great importance and need to talk to your Lord. If you do not move right now, I will be forced to kill you." Despite his failure, his proud personality never left him.

"What is the entire racket about? The other soldiers cannot train properly." A stern voice came.

Sesshoumaru was surprised at how much the person's voice was like his.

"General Inutaisho, Lord Sesshoumaru has come in search of Lord Shippo." Both guards bowed at once.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as their so called general came. It was him, Inutaisho, his son. He sniffed the air; this youkai only contained the blood of Kagome. This was impossible, but the similarities between them proved him to be his little Inutaisho. He had matured and became a young man, like he had once been.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you are not welcomed here." Inutaisho spoke with a cold voice.

Inutaisho had grown up; he now clearly understood what his father had done. He learned about the sinful side of man. The old respect he held for his father had completely disappeared. His mother and his brother Shippo was the world to him, he could care less about what happened to his father.

"Inu…taisho?" Sesshoumaru was confused.

"Actually brother, I would very much like to talk to him."

Shippo came out, now like a wise adult. "I think that I have some explaining to do."

"Indeed you have, why does my son no longer contain my blood?" Sesshoumaru growled.

At those words, Inutaisho growled back with a louder voice. Now, his eyes were flicking between gold and blood red. "You are not my father, you moron."

"Inutaisho! Go back to training the soldiers!" Shippo commanded.

Inutaisho bowed and left swiftly, not once looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"We should go in to talk." Shippo said coldly, it was time that Sesshoumaru got a taste of his own medicine.

Sesshoumaru followed Shippo inside to the cozy dining room. He gave Sesshoumaru some food and they both sat down to a 'friendly' chat. Shippo went through all the events that had happened. He was careful to force in details and make some exaggeration. It was time that Sesshoumaru understood he was the cause of all of his mother's pain. It had led to something similar to suicide.

"She left after Inutaisho became of age. Kagome promised Inutaisho she would one day return, but she never did. Nobody knows where she is now, except for me."

"Tell me where she is?"

"And why would I possibly do that? You were the only that had caused her all the pain; you were the one that forced her into this. If it weren't for your betrayal, she would still be happy in the Western lands with you. Other than that, you would still have reign over the Western lands. Sesshoumaru, can't you see you have done enough to her? Even if you saw her, you wouldn't be able to talk to her." Shippo shook his head.

"Just tell me where she is damn it!" Sesshoumaru stood up and threw his fist on the table.

Shippo hesitated for a moment. "Fine, she has gone to the world of illusions. Kagome created it with her own miko powers. Only I, Inutaisho, her, and youkai born in royalty enter it. You should be able to enter it. It is located at the cave where the borders of the Western and Eastern lands connect."

Sesshoumaru remembered that cave; it was where Kagome would always go past whenever she used to visit Shippo.

"A barrier is set up so that lesser youkai cannot enter. You should be able to force open the shield and left yourself in politely." Shippo scratched his ears.

Without another word, Sesshoumaru rushed towards the cave. He wanted his little Kagome back, his soul mate. There was nothing he could want anymore. His betrayal had cost him too much.

At his arrival, he instantly noticed the difference between the cave and the surrounding caves. Ancient writing was carved on the inside of the cave and he could feel the barrier of a miko surrounding the entrance of the cave.

Carefully as to not hurt himself, Sesshoumaru touched the barrier. Seeing that the barrier did not shock him, Sesshoumaru stepped inside completely.

He was in awe of the place where he opened his eyes. There suddenly appeared a plain. Flowers were here and there as butterflies did their innocent dances around them. Rabbits and deer freely roamed the place. This had been her dreamland, the place where she had wanted to live in. Nobody who entered would starve or die. The land was pure illusion, and time does not pass in that place.

For the first few minutes, Sesshoumaru roamed around the face, not knowing where he could go to find Kagome. He decided to the far side forest and see what was in there.

Even in the forest, sunlight easily passed through it and lightened up the whole place. Birds chirped and squirrels were busy. There seemed to be no end in the forest and Sesshoumaru grew irritated.

"Where are you, you damn woman?" he yelled up towards the sky.

As if it heard him and decided to reply, the forest stopped and he came upon a clearing. Sesshoumaru could not get any closer, what he saw surprised him.

There was a large flat stone in the center of the pond decorated by flowers. It acted as a coffin to the person who lay there. Kagome lay there, unmoving and silent. For the first time in his miserable life, Sesshoumaru felt like crying. His goddess was dead, dead because he had thought an angel was better than a goddess and had chosen the angel instead.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's body and expression. She was clad in a silk kimono, one that she had made by herself. It was midnight black and had silver crescent moons on it. The obi, was rose red. Even after he shunned her, she still loved him and wished that it hadn't been unrequited love. She seemed peaceful, finally at rest. The Shikon jewel still hung from her neck, she was its protector forever.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward in an attempt to see Kagome clearer, but was stopped by a strong barrier.

"Who is there?" A soft voice said.

His head shot up and he scanned around for any signs of a living person, no one.

"Ah, if it is not Sesshoumaru." The voice spoke again.

"Who are you? Why won't you show yourself?" Sesshoumaru hollered.

"I cannot, for I am a mere soul, and my name is Midoriko."

"Midoriko, the one that had caused all this pain." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"I did not, I merely wished for peace."

"It was your selfish wish that made all this happen."

"It was not my wish, Sesshoumaru, 'twas the wish of thousands. It was the wish of all the innocent souls who had died of battle."

"Everything was set up according t your wishes!" Sesshoumaru was angry. "Just let me talk to Kagome."

The voice grew chilly. "She does not wish to speak to you, Sesshoumaru. You realized your mistake. Kagome is a pure child, and you tainted her with your sins."

"Go to hell Midoriko! Kagome is mine!"

"She isn't anymore. Ah, what is this? You wish to speak to him? Very well, I will release the barrier and leave you two to talk." Midoriko's presence vanished.

Sesshoumaru felt the barrier disappear. He stepped over to the edge of pond and was astonished to find a blue light emitting from Kagome's motionless body. It was her soul.

"Sesshoumaru…" her soul turned into her form and glided over across the water to caress his face. "I thought I would never see you again…"

Sesshoumaru went down to hold her delicate hand in his, only to find that his hand passed through it without feeling the soft skin she possessed.

"It is no use, this is merely my soul. Nothing can touch me and I cannot touch anything." She whispered softly.

"Return to me! I demand and insist that you do so!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her.

She sadly replied, "I cannot, I am dead to this world. Only my soul and preserved body remains. You can only see my soul because you have Tensaiga. I can only come out once every five years."

"Please, come back to me!" he had never thought that there would a day that he would beg.

"Iie, I must break Tensaiga. There is no other way. If you continue having the sword that heals the dead, one day it will stop working when you think it will continue working. That itself would be the death of you."

Sesshoumaru could not speak and could not move. She had paralyzed him. This was the last time he would be seeing her, so he treasured what he saw. Kagome came towards him and gently kissed him, though none of them could feel it.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru. I always have and always will." With those last words, Kagome's soul took out Tensaiga and broke it into two pieces.

Knowing full well that she could still hear him, Sesshoumaru shouted, "I also love you Kagome! Right at this moment, I regret everything that I have done! I wish that I have never left you!"

Nothing was left, the illusion was gone. Kagome's body disappeared along with the beautiful scene. All that was left was the empty cave. Without Kagome, nothing seemed real. But Sesshoumaru always remembered Kagome's last words to him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Those words echoed in the wind till this day, and also in his heart. Her gentle caring voice and her soft features were never forgotten to him. Even now he wanders the earth alone, hoping that there may still be the slightest chance of his mate returning to him.

Inutaisho grew up and ruled Japan like Midoriko had hoped. Shippo had 'retired' and became an advisor who often helped him. Inutaisho still hated his father for abandoning his mother, but would allow Sesshoumaru to stay at his palace when he returned from his never-ending journey.

Sesshoumaru visited the cave every year, hoping that by chance the barrier would be there again. Then he would enter it again, and walk through the scene and see Kagome again. It never happened, Kagome became the wind. Her soul was never seen, but Sesshoumaru sometimes thought, when he returned to the cave, she still talked to him through the wind.

The End


End file.
